L'enfant de la réconciliation
by lilouange
Summary: Nous sommes un an après la fin de la saison 4. Klaus est revenu à Mystic Falls depuis quelques mois avec son enfant mais ce soir, il est complètement dépassé et appelle Caroline à l'aide...
1. Chapter 1

**L'enfant de la réconciliation**

_Situation :__ L'OS se déroule environ 1an après la saison 4  
__Résumé :__Caroline se rend chez Klaus afin de lui donner un coup de pouce avec son fils qu'il n'arrive pas à calmer...  
__Disclaimer :__ Les personnages sont la propriété de leur auteur et de la CW, seule la trame de cet OS m'appartient._

_Juste une petite idée qui m'est venue en désespérant à propos de cette histoire de bébé. J'ai encore du mal avec ça et je me demande ce qu'en penserait Caroline si elle était au courant. Moi qui voulait du Klaroline =/ Enfin bref, j'espère que mon petit OS vous plaira. Pas de suite de prévue, j'ai un autre OS en tête, Delena celui là et je dois me concentrer sur mon chapitre en cours de "A coeur ouvert" qui avance mais très lentement ^^  
Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**L'enfant de la réconciliation**

La voiture s'immobilisa délicatement devant la maison des Mikaelson. Lorsque la jeune femme sorti de son véhicule, elle entendit clairement les pleurs de l'enfant provenir de l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Elle se rendit dans la demeure à vitesse vampirique et découvrit Klaus, complètement dépassé au milieu du salon et tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de consoler l'enfant hurlant dans ses bras. Elle déposa le sac qu'elle avait en bandoulière à même le sol et s'approcha en souriant au petit qui la fixait à travers ses larmes. Elle lui tendit les bras et celui-ci tendit les siens vers la jeune femme en retour sans pour autant cesser de pleurer. Caroline le saisit et le berça tout contre elle en embrassant délicatement sa joue rouge, chaude et mouillée. Le gout salé des larmes envahit aussitôt la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Klaus qui faisait triste mine devant elle.

**Caroline :** « Je m'occupe de lui, va te changer. Et prend une douche au passage, tu sens le vomi à plein nez, même sans odorat de vampire. »

Klaus hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.

**Klaus :** « Merci beaucoup Caroline. »

Puis il s'éclipsa en laissant la jeune femme seule avec son fils. Cette dernière retourna vers l'entrée pour se saisir de son sac et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, le petit sur les genoux. Elle farfouilla dans sa besace et en sorti plusieurs petites choses dont un écureuil en peluche qui attira toute l'attention de l'enfant. La sienne fut attirée par le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant à l'étage alors que Klaus prenait une douche. Elle se ressaisit lorsque le petit bonhomme gazouilla en agitant sa nouvelle peluche devant son visage.

Caroline se releva de nouveau et se saisit de l'écureuil pour mimer une histoire au milieu de la pièce. Elle inventait au fur et à mesure en agitant la peluche sur la cheminée avant de faire sauter l'animal sur le dossier du fauteuil alors mentalement transformé en rocher et ainsi de suite. Alors qu'elle longeait le bureau censé être une forêt d'arbres majestueux où vivait paisiblement l'écureuil, elle remarqua qu'un des tiroirs du bureau était entrouvert. Anticipant le danger potentiel que cela représentait pour l'enfant, elle se pencha pour le refermer correctement mais ses yeux furent retenus par un brillement à l'intérieur. Curieuse, elle rouvrit le tiroir et constata que ce qui créait ce reflet n'était qu'une photo. En la regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle photo. On y voyait Caroline le jour de sa remise des diplômes. Caroline se saisit de la photo et la fixa en repensant à ce fameux jour…

C'était il y a un an… La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous ensemble en même temps. Ce jour là également, Klaus avait autorisé Tyler à revenir en ville. Ce soir là, il lui avait dit qu'il aurait la patience d'attendre. Qu'il comprenait qu'elle devait vivre ce qu'elle avait à vivre avec Tyler et qu'il serait là ensuite. Pour être son dernier amour…

Oui, enfin c'est facile d'accepter d'attendre lorsqu'on ne le fait pas seul mais en bonne compagnie ! Klaus avait Hayley ! Et elle était enceinte de lui à l'époque. L'hybride s'était bien abstenu de lui en parler ce soir là ! Il s'était bien abstenu de lui en parler tout court d'ailleurs. C'est Tyler qui lui avait parlé de la grossesse d'Hayley. Et c'est ce qui avait mis le feu aux poudres dans leur relation. Tyler avait immédiatement remarqué que Caroline prenait mal cette nouvelle. Beaucoup trop mal à son goût. Il s'énervait chaque fois qu'il la trouvait pensive, l'accusant de penser à Klaus, d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. Caroline s'était défendue tant bien que mal mais après quelques semaines, ils avaient convenu d'un commun accord qu'il leur valait mieux rompre avant que ces mauvais moments ne deviennent plus importants que les bons.

Puis Klaus était réapparu il y a cinq mois de cela, son fils sous le bras. Malgré ses tentatives d'explications sur la conception de l'enfant, personne ne compris réellement comment cela avait été possible. Il avait ensuite expliqué que les sorcières avaient gardé Hayley sous leur coupe pendant sa grossesse mais que cette dernière était morte en mettant leur enfant au monde alors que les magiciennes se servaient de l'énergie émise au court de la naissance pour effectuer un sort. Klaus n'avait pas pu sauver la mère de son enfant mais avait réussi à récupérer le petit, non sans utiliser la violence.

Depuis, Caroline restait distante avec l'Originel. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait trahie par Klaus de par son aventure avec Hayley mais aussi de par son mensonge concernant cette grossesse inexplicable ou plutôt son omission. Elle se souvenait toujours, un an après, de la sensation des lèvres de Klaus sur sa joue et cela l'agaçait. Non seulement de s'en souvenir aussi parfaitement mais aussi et surtout de vouloir ressentir à nouveau la douceur des baisers de Klaus sur sa peau…

Ce soir, elle avait pourtant accouru aussitôt après qu'il lui eut téléphoné pour lui demander de l'aide. Le petit était en pleurs depuis un moment et il ne réussissait pas à le calmer. Au contraire, il avait plutôt l'impression de l'énerver d'avantage.

Un coup de peluche sur le visage fit sortir Caroline de sa torpeur et elle réalisa que le petit attendait après elle. Elle replaça la photo là où elle l'avait prise et referma le tiroir. Elle fit glisser le petit de façon à ce qu'il soit allongé dans ses bras et lui chuchota une histoire pour l'endormir.

Klaus réapparut et sourit en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son fils s'était endormi et Caroline traversait la pièce de long en large en le berçant. Elle sourit à Klaus en l'apercevant. Il se mit à imaginer Caroline à ses côtés pour élever cet enfant. Il aimait beaucoup cette idée. Mais la petite blonde était distante avec lui depuis son retour et, bien qu'il n'ait jamais abordé le sujet, il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec l'aventure qu'il avait eu avec Hayley. Enfin, un bien grand mot pour qualifier une seule nuit de sexe où il s'était laissé aller. Il espérait depuis que Caroline lui pardonnerait un jour et qu'ensuite, son fils ne serait pas une entrave à leur histoire. Cependant, ce soir, en la voyant le dorloter comme elle le faisait, ses craintes s'amoindrissaient quand à sa deuxième inquiétude.

**Caroline :** « Il s'est endormi… »

**Klaus :** « Tu es une magicienne. »

Caroline se retint de rire afin de ne pas réveiller le petit bout qu'elle portait. Caroline s'approcha de Klaus et glissa délicatement l'enfant dans les bras du jeune homme.

**Caroline :** « Il fait juste sa première dent. Sur le bureau, je t'ai laissé un anneau dentaire et un tube de gel anesthésiant. N'utilise le gel qu'en dernier recours, ok ? Ça reste médicamenteux…»

Klaus hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et posa son regard sur son fils, profondément endormi.

**Klaus :** « Dis donc, tu as volé le doudou de Stefan ? »

Caroline fronça les sourcils puis rit silencieusement en comprenant la plaisanterie du jeune homme vis-à-vis de l'écureuil en peluche qu'elle avait apporté et que l'enfant tenait serré contre lui.

**Klaus :** « Merci beaucoup Caroline, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas venue… »

Caroline sourit, gênée.

**Caroline :** « Il est adorable. Il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère… Mais il a tes yeux ! »

Klaus sourit, pas peu fier face au compliment que venait de faire la jeune vampire sur son fils. Ce petit être aussi minuscule pouvait-il être était aujourd'hui son plus grand trésor. Elle laissa glisser sa main du bébé à l'avant bras de Klaus qui frissonna en sentant le contact des doigts de la jeune femme sur sa peau.

**Caroline :** « Bonne nuit Klaus »

Puis elle quitta la demeure, le cœur léger, ravie que ce soit son aide à elle que Klaus ait demandé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en difficulté.

* * *

_C'est la fin... Alors vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis quels qu'ils soient._  
_A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour !  
Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ;-)_  
_Finalement, j'ai décidé de prolonger cet OS qui vous a plu à en voir les commentaires que j'ai reçu. _  
_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews notamment à klaroline68, Jolieyxbl et Mamar à qui je n'ai pu répondre directement._ _J'ai été très touchée de voir qu'elle vous ait autant plu._  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Caroline était tranquillement installée à une table du Mystic Grill. Elle y était seule, un livre de cours ouvert devant elle. Cependant, alors que son café refroidissait sans qu'elle ne s'en inquiète, son attention n'était nullement concentrée sur ses cours mais entièrement sur son téléphone portable.

Matt l'observait tout en débarrassant une table non loin de la jeune femme. Ce dernier travaillait toujours au bar mais uniquement les week-ends afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur ses études. Il suivait des cours de management au Withmore College. Il souhaitait un jour devenir plus qu'un simple serveur dans ce bar où il avait déjà travaillé tant d'heures. Caroline suivait les mêmes cours que lui. Après mûre réflexion, elle avait envisagé la possibilité de devenir organisatrice évènementielle et d'avoir sa propre agence. Après tout, elle avait déjà démontré de nombreuses fois ses talents dans ce domaine. Il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'elle savait faire à la perfection – et ce même quand on lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, mêmes surnaturels – mais aussi et surtout, qu'elle aimait faire.

Après avoir salué d'anciens camarades qui quittaient les lieux, Matt s'approcha de son amie. Celle-ci fixait toujours son portable.

**Matt :** « Salut ! »

Caroline releva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

**Caroline :** « Eh ! Salut ! »

**Matt :** « Alors tu es prête pour le gala de ce soir ? »

**Caroline :** « Tout est au point, je n'ai plus qu'à me changer. »

Matt remarqua les coups d'œil que son amie continuait de lancer à son téléphone portable. Il se pencha légèrement et réussi à apercevoir le nom de Klaus écrit en haut de l'écran. En dessous, un simple fichier qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier car Caroline posa son portable, écran contre la table, après avoir vu l'intention de son ami. Matt poussa un soupir qui sembla désespéré.

**Matt :** « Sérieux, Caroline ! Il faut que tu lui parles, que vous mettiez les choses à plat. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme tu le fais ! »

Pour toute réponse, la vampire claqua la langue puis soupira. Elle tendit alors le bras pour attirer son livre de cours à elle.

**Matt :** « Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris… A ce soir, à la soirée ! »

Puis il parti prendre une commande auprès de nouveaux clients.

Caroline, une fois seule, se saisit de nouveau de son portable. Elle lança le fichier qu'elle avait déjà pourtant vu. Il s'agissait d'une vidéo d'une minute à peine où l'on pouvait voir un enfant se déplacer à quatre pattes. L'enfant de Klaus plus particulièrement. Elle fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran pour afficher la légende ajoutée à la vidéo : _« Mon fils commence déjà à ne plus avoir besoin de moi… Envie de partager ça avec toi… ». _

La jeune fille soupira une énième fois, songeant au bonheur auquel elle n'aurait jamais droit. Katherine le lui avait enlevé avec cet oreiller qu'elle avait utilisé pour l'étouffer dans cette chambre d'hôpital… Elle aimait ce qu'elle était devenue certes, une personne forte et enfin pleine de confiance en elle mais, parfois, la vie de famille qu'elle n'aurait jamais lui manquait cruellement.

Un sourire triste sur le visage, Caroline supprima le message de Klaus et glissa son portable dans son sac avant de se plonger pour de bon dans ses révisions malgré son peu de motivation. Mais les examens de fin d'année étaient trop proches pour qu'elle se laisse aller à les négliger.

**oO..oO°.o°Oo.O°..Oo.  
**

Lorsque Caroline descendit les escaliers, sa mère ouvrit de grands yeux subjugués.

**Liz :** « Ma chérie, tu es… éblouissante ! »

**Caroline :** « Merci maman. »

Caroline tourna sur elle-même et fit une révérence à sa mère qui pouffa de rire et tendit une main en direction de sa fille. Celle-ci s'en saisit et alla se blottir dans les bras de sa mère en lui embrassant la joue. Depuis qu'elle était à l'université, elles étaient plus proches qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Caroline attribuait cela au fait qu'elles ne se voyaient plus que le week-end et avaient donc tout le loisir de se manquer avant de se retrouver avec plaisir pendant deux jours.

**Liz :** « Passe une bonne soirée ma chérie et fais attention à toi. »

**Caroline :** « Merci maman, et ne t'en fais pas, je ne crains rien. »

Caroline avait desserré son étreinte en disant cela.

**Liz :** « Je sais que tu es forte, Caroline, mais tu resteras toujours ma petite fille quoi qu'il arrive, pouvoirs de vampire compris. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent avec tendresse. Alors que Caroline allait franchir la porte, elle apostropha sa mère en se retournant.

**Liz :** « Oui ? »

**Caroline :** « Je t'aime. »

**Liz :** « Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie. »

Caroline quitta la maison et s'installa confortablement dans son véhicule. Elle alluma l'autoradio et lança le CD qui se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur. Résolue à profiter pleinement de cette petite soirée pour se détendre et s'amuser avant son premier examen ayant lieu quinze jours plus tard, elle prit la route en montant le son de la musique. Sa détermination fut néanmoins ébranlée alors qu'elle marquait le stop à un carrefour de la ville. Son regard voyageait entre la route allant droit devant elle et celle partant sur sa gauche. Soudain hésitante, elle resta ainsi de longues minutes. Puis les phares d'une autre voiture l'éblouïrent et la tirèrent de ses confuses pensées. Elle accéléra alors doucement avant de braquer brusquement sur la gauche et de reprendre une allure normale.

La nervosité s'empara d'elle tandis qu'elle frappait à l'imposante porte devant elle. Elle se trouva alors stupide et eut soudain envie de s'enfouir loin d'ici mais il était trop tard, des pas et une voix se faisaient déjà entendre dans la maison. Klaus ouvrit la porte, son fils dans les bras, et ne cacha pas son étonnement.

**Klaus :** « Caroline ? Quelle surprise ! »

Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment vus depuis le soir où il lui avait demandé son aide et qu'elle s'était rendue chez lui prendre le relai auprès de son fils. C'était il y avait déjà trois mois… Durant ce laps de temps, ils s'étaient parfois croisés en ville, échangeant quelques banalités mais rien de plus.

**Caroline :** « Bonsoir. J'espère que je ne dérange pas… »

L'originel sourit.

**Klaus :** « C'est l'heure du bain, tu n'as qu'à te joindre à nous… »

Caroline sourit à son tour et Klaus se dégagea du passage pour la laisser entrer. Elle posa ses clés sur un meuble près d'elle et le suivi à l'étage. La salle de bain de la chambre du petit était presque entièrement blanche avec pour seule autre couleur le sol en grès gris anthracite. Caroline remarqua que l'eau du bain était prête alors que Klaus y installait l'enfant. Imitant l'hybride, elle s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire et se déchaussa pour être plus à l'aise dans cette position, ses talons la gênant. La jeune femme se saisit d'un petit canard jaune en plastique que lui tendait le petit.

**Klaus :** « Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Caroline ? »

Bien qu'elle tentait de la dissimuler derrière une attitude désinvolte, Klaus sentit la tension qui se dégageait de la jeune fille.

**Caroline :** « J'avais un peu d'avance pour aller au gala alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir prendre des nouvelles… »

**Klaus :** « C'est très sympathique de ta part. Surtout que tu dois être occupée avec les examens qui approchent. »

Caroline releva vivement les yeux et scruta Klaus avec étonnement.

**Klaus :** « N'aie pas l'air aussi surprise, je garde toujours un œil et une oreille sur ce qui m'intéresse »

Caroline esquissa une ébauche de sourire puis détourna le regard de Klaus. Cette dernière remarque du jeune homme la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant une infime partie d'elle appréciait qu'il lui porte encore un tel intérêt. Un jet d'eau l'arrosant la ramena à la situation alors que le rire cristallin du fils de Klaus résonnait dans la salle de bain. Klaus rit à son tour et tendit une serviette à Caroline qui s'essuya le visage et tamponna légèrement sa robe.

**Caroline :** « Eh dis donc petit voyou, alors comme ça on m'attaque ?! »

Et elle éclaboussa l'enfant qui s'agita dans l'eau en riant. Elle ne remarqua pas la demie heure s'écouler avant que Klaus ne dise qu'il était l'heure de sortir de l'eau. Elle avait joué avec l'enfant sous le regard attendri de Klaus tout en discutant avec lui de ses études et ses examens. Elle lui avait même expliqué son projet d'entreprise qu'il avait jugé être une bonne idée.

Alors que Klaus tendait une serviette au dessus de la baignoire, son fils agita négativement la tête et tendit les bras vers Caroline. Le père feignit un air vexé et passa la serviette à la jeune femme qui sorti l'enfant du bain, le sécha et le vêtit. L'enfant dans les bras, Caroline suivit l'hybride dans la chambre adjacente et déposa le petit dans son lit. Klaus l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés, près du lit alors qu'il ouvrait un livre. L'homme avait appris à aimer ce petit moment partagé le soir avec son fils. Un moment calme et emplit uniquement de tendresse. Et bien que son fils se soit endormit avant même que Boucle d'Or ne soit réveillée par les trois Ours, il lut l'histoire jusqu'au bout.

Alors qu'il refermait le livre, Caroline quitta la pièce pour l'attendre devant la porte pendant qu'il embrassait une dernière fois son enfant. En la rejoignant, Klaus ferma délicatement la porte en observant la jeune fille adossée au mur à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Il remarqua que l'étincelle qu'il aimait tant dans son regard était absente à ce moment précis.

**Klaus :** « Caroline ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

**Caroline : **« Je t'envie… Tu as la vie que je rêverais d'avoir… Sauf que tu as perdu Hayley bien sûr mais dans le fond, tu l'as toujours un peu auprès de toi à travers votre enfant… »

Egoïstement, Klaus se mit à songer que c'était une partie de Caroline qu'il aurait aimé que son fils représente. Mais il réalisa aussi vite que cela signifierait surement qu'elle serait morte aujourd'hui… Finalement non, les choses étaient très bien comme elles l'étaient actuellement.

**Klaus :** « Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour faire partie de notre vie Caroline… »

La jeune femme sourit tendrement à Klaus et se redressa de contre le mur. Elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le dos de la main du jeune homme puis rompit le contact et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

**Klaus :** « Bonne soirée, Klaus. »

* * *

_Cette suite vous a plu ? J'ai une idée pour continuer ^^ Avec quand même un peu plus d'action..._  
_Mais je vais retourner sur mon autre histoire, "A cœur ouvert". Je vais alterner les deux, chapitre par chapitre, je pense._  
_A bientôt et merci de l'attention portée à mon histoire !_


End file.
